Try a little tenderness
by 9KillerQueen9
Summary: "Nunca abandonarla. Hacerle el amor". Esto último lo pronuncio despacio y la besó con ternura. Como si con sus labios estuviera tocando a la más delicada rosa, sintiéndola temblar ante su toque. AmerBela; little OoC; CrackPairing; REVIEW?


_**Bueno… uno de mis pairing favoritos, ya lo he dicho. Este fic lo escribí mientras escuchaba el hermoso tema que caracteriza la trama y le da un título. **_

_**Advierto de antemano que habrá OoC. Si, lo habrá. ¿Por? Relatos románticos son difíciles de lograr cuando los personajes tienen caracteres muy fuertes, y de todos modos, cuando llegan a esas escenas uno de ellos ya ha cambiado su actitud en un 50%. Si no te gusta, simplemente no lo leas, y si lo has leído, abstente de dejar algún comentario ofensivo. **_

_**Oh, bueno. La canción se titula "Try a little tenderness". Utilicé la letra original, que es la interpretada por Otis Redding. Pero lo la versión que escuchaba mientras escribía es el cover que realizó Michael Bublé. *si les apetece pueden escucharla, es realmente buena***_

_**Try a little tenderness**_

_**·**_

_**AmerBela**_

_**·**_

…_**Ooh, puede que esté cansada. Y las chicas se llegan a hartar. De cosas como llevar siempre el mismo vestido desgastado. Pero cuando esté cansada. Prueba un poco de ternura…**_

Alfred la ve sentada allí, con el mismo vestido de siempre. Sola… siente cosas que no puede explicar. ¿Belarús? ¿Por qué ella? Se acerca lentamente, pero haciendo bastante ruido, para que la bielorrusa no se asuste. No quiere terminar con un cuchillo en la garganta-traga pesado- no lo quiere.

…_**Sabes que está esperando. Simplemente deseando. Esa cosa que nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca poseerá. Pero mientras está allí esperando. Y sin ello, prueba un poco de ternura. [Es todo lo que tienes que hacer]…**_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, le extiende la mano y la invita a bailar.

¿Música? Eso no es problema para el héroe… por un momento puede sentir lo que Roderich dice sentir cuando está con Elizaveta _"cuando la veo, la canción surge por si sola"._ La melodía no es necesaria cuando ve sus ojos azules como los suyos pero de esa tonalidad tan misteriosa y atrayente. Sabe que ella ha estado llorando, es imposible no darse cuenta cuando sus mejillas blanquecinas se ven mojadas y su dulce voz suena quebrada al aceptar el baile propuesto

…_**No es sólo ponerse sentimental, no, no, no. Ella tiene sus problemas y preocupaciones. Pero si se le susurran palabras amables. Sí. Eso ayuda a hacerlos más llevaderos**__…_

—Hoy te veo diferente—1, 2, 3, giran—tus ojos brillan. Te ves linda… no, linda no. Hermosa

—No mientas— la chica se sonroja en contra de su voluntad. Evita mirarlo pero él puede sentir el latido de su corazón. Está agitada.

—No lo hago. Los héroes no mienten— sonríe

En su dulce rostro se forma una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Casi. Alfred por primera vez está feliz de haber accedido a que la reunión se realice en Inglaterra y durante la noche. Sin duda, la luna llena le daba un realce a la belleza casi etérea y fantasmal de la europea.

…_**No te arrepentirás. Las jóvenes no lo olvidan. El amor es su única felicidad, sí, sí. Es todo tan fácil Sólo tienes que intentar. Un poco de ternura…**_

— ¿Porque lo haces?—ella pregunta acercándose más a él, pegando sus cuerpos. Bailando abrazados esa danza, en la cual no oímos melodía, pero que es marcada por el ritmo de sus corazones— ¿acaso es real? ¿Acaso esto que me haces sentir es real? Y aunque odie admitirlo… me asusta un poco.

—Es tan real como quieres que sea—Alfred rodeo su cintura con sus brazos y la atrajo más hacia él. Sus narices se rozaban, sus labios estaban a centímetros de tocarse, sus ojos ardían… pero ninguno se atrevió a dar el primer paso. No querían arruinar la magia del agradable momento que estaban compartiendo. Él solo Alfred y ella solo Natasha, cobijados por la hermosa luna, que brindaba sus plateados rayos, iluminando la penumbra en la que se permitían dar rienda suelta a sus emociones, la relación prohibida que llevaban.

_**..Si la quieres, tienes que amarla. Abrazarla. No la hagas de rabiar. Nunca la abandones. Acércate. Tienes que intentar un poco de ternura. Eso es todo…**_

Vuelta, abrazo, 1, 2, 3, vuelta, abrazo

— ¿Estamos bailando jazz?—aventuró ella al escuchar a Alfred tatarear la tonada— ¿cómo se llama la pieza?—sus ojos lo contemplaban fijamente, perdiéndose en las varoniles facciones, disputándose la lucha de un lugar en su interior

—Sí, estamos bailando jazz—respondió el con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero no era una de sus clásicas sonrisas, no, era una sonrisa cálida, dulce, discreta. Una sonrisa real—Es una de mis favoritas, se llama _"Try a Little Tenderness"_

Dando una vuelta más, sintiendo su cuerpo pegado al suyo, palpando su delgada cintura y oliendo el perfume de sus cabellos, Alfred no podía evitar pensar en que estaba enamorado. ¡Muy enamorado! ¡Y vaya que de quien lo estaba!

—_**Es sobre cómo tienes que amar a una mujer**_**—**cuando pronuncio estas palabras. Miró a Natasha y detuvo el baile**—**_**dice que si realmente amas a una mujer… debes demostrar ternura…**_**—** inclinó a la chica un poco, para que ella pudiera ver su rostro**—**_**Tienes que amarla. Sujetarla, no hacerla de rabiar**_**—**acaricio su cabello con amor, mientas ella se sonrojaba furiosamente

_**Nunca abandonarla. Hacerle el amor**_

Esto último lo pronuncio despacio y la besó con ternura. Como si con sus labios estuviera tocando a la más delicada rosa, sintiéndola temblar ante su toque. La besó con devoción, con la dedicación de un hombre que espera, que puede esperar toda una eternidad por ella, con la determinación de que un día, un día logrará ocupar de lleno su corazón. La besaba dulcemente, como una mujer se merece, deseando hacerle el amor... no tener sexo con ella. Porque sexo lo tienes con cualquiera, sin conexiones sentimentales… nada. Pero hacer el amor, eso es distinto. Hacer el amor, es lo mismo que besar, si no lo haces con verdaderos sentimientos, es insípido, no tiene gracia, ni trae ningún tipo de satisfacción al alma. Besar con pasión, es amar con el corazón.

Y Alfred estaba dispuesto a enseñarle lo que era amar. Porque después de todo, para ganar el corazón de una mujer, incluso de una mujer como ella, solo hace falta amor, y un poco de ternura.

Aunque al día siguiente, volvieran a ser Belarús la que acosa a Rusia, y América, el rubio tonto de la eterna sonrisa

_**Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias.**_

_**Si te gustó deja un review, eso será muy apreciado**_

_**KillerQueen**_


End file.
